Naruto,Seeker of Darkness
by Riptide-rider
Summary: What if Ansem, Seeker of Darkness got sealed into Naruto along with Kyuubi. Watch as he becomes a master of darkness and Heartless. Dark,Evil Naruto Super Powerful Naruto
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness laid on the floor in front of Sora and Riku. The Heartless knew how weakened he was but would not let this day be his last. He raised his hand and was about to open the Doors to Darkness so Kingdom Hearts could give it's darkness to him but then decided to open a corridor of darkness to a random world.

"This … it hardly … the end… Your darkness-I gave it …. All to you … My dark shadow still lingers and someday… I will return." Ansem said as he fell into the portal and disappeared.

"No!" Sora cried out as he jumped at the portal but fell to the ground.

"It's okay Sora because when he returns, we'll be ready." Riku said helping his friend up. Sora nodded, both boys not knowing that it would be a very, very long time before they saw the Seeker of Darkness again.

-Outside of Konoha-

The great chakra demon Kyuubi no Kitsune was currently battling the legendary Yellow Flash who stood atop the boss of toad summons, Gambunta. The gigantic from sent several liquid bullets at the demon who dodged them then shot a chakra blast from it's mouth. The fox jumped at the boss summon and slashed his eye, leaving a big scar.

Ansem fell out of the portal and landed on the back of the Kyuubi.

"Where am I?" He muttered standing up. He saw that he was standing on a large fox with nine tails that was battling a giant frog.

'_A strange world I am in.'_ He thought as he struggled to stay atop the beast in his weak state. Ansem watched as a large ghostly figure with purple skin appeared in front of the Kitsune as reached it's hand out, grabbing the soul of Kyuubi and Ansem.

"What's happening?" The master of heartless asked out loud as felt his soul leaving his body.

The two great beings were put into the body of a newborn baby and the soul of Minato Namikaze was eaten by the Shinigami who then disappeared. The shinobi of Konohagakure cheered once the demon vanished and began returning to their home, not knowing that they had lost their great fourth Hokage.


	2. Meeting the Seeker of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

"Normal Talk."

'Normal thought.'

"_Heartless Talk"_

'_Heartless Thought'_

"**Demon Talk"**

'**Demon Thought'**

* * *

><p>-9 Years Later-<p>

Uzamaki Naruto stood atop Hokage Mountain, more specifically the head of the Yondaime. The blonde stared at the large bright moon that gave off white light.

"_Reminds me of Kingdom Hearts." _Someone said. Naruto quickly turned around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" The boy asked.

"_Your mind. Come speak to me little one."_ The voice said. "_There is much to discuss."_

The was the last thing Naruto heard before he blacked out.

When the boy woke up he was in front of two gigantic cages with a single seal on them. Naruto looked in the cage only for a giant red claw burst out the cage and grab at him. He jumped back and stared as two large red eyes opened up and glared at him.

"**Pitiful humans."** The beast revealing itself to be a large red fox with nine tails.

"_There is so much to learn, and so little they understand."_ Another voice said. Naruto recognized it as the voice he heard before. He looked in the other cage to see another person.

The man wore a black, high-collared, leather coat that has a red interior and yellow lining. This coat is grey from the waist down and has several buttons lining the hips, a belt around his waist, and a second one that extends from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps. The four shorter straps are buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones are buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders. A black leather pauldron is attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the the rim of the coat and two more that cross over his upper back. On his upper chest was a strange emblem in the form of a brooch that holds the outer coat together in place of a zipper or buttons. Underneath this coat, was a white, thigh-length vest. This vest is also high-collared and exposes most of the man's chest, with three black buttons and two thin belts near his waist closing it up while the three remaining buttons below are undone.

He also had tan skin, orange eyes, and long white hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man.

"_It is I, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." _The man said.

"Why are you behind bars and whose the giant furball?" The blonde asked.

The fox let out a roar at being called a furball. It banged it's body against the cage trying to escape. The seal glowed every time the beast touched the bars, preventing it from escaping.

"_Me and the demon were sealed inside you when you were a baby. The fox is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."_ Ansem explained. "_I can see your heart Naruto, you have a large amount of darkness inside you."_

"How can I control this darkness?" Naruto asked.

"_It really is quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness." _The white haired man said.

"You speak a lot about darkness, tell me about." The boy said.

"_All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." _The Seeker of Darkness explained.

"I want to be strong, so strong that people will never hurt me again." Naruto spoke,balling his hands into fist. Three small creatures appeared behind Naruto, he turned around to look at them.

It had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this creature's body was completely black. (Pureblood Heartless: Shadow)

"What are those things?" Naruto asked.

"_Beings without hearts, one who have fallen into the darkness. They are Heartless. More specifically, these kinds are Shadows." _Ansem explained.

"What are we going to use them for?" Naruto asked.

"_You will surrender your heart to them." _The tanned man said just as the Shadows attacked him. Naruto jumped back as the Heartless slashed at him with their claws. The jinchuriki kept dodging their attacks and everytime he would throw a punch the Shadows would turn flat and move out of the way.

"I can't hit them!" Naruto cried out frustrated.

"_Stop resisting and accept the darkness."_ Ansem called out. Naruto sighed and stood still as the Shadow clawed at his chasing causing him to fall down and the other Heartless to jump on him. When Naruto stood back up a Heartless symbol was on his chest and his eyes were bright yellow.

"_I'm a heartless now_?" The new Naruto asked flexing his arms and seiing he was now almost five feet tall.

"_Yes, you are now Pureblood Heartless and you can also change back to your original form." _Ansem said watching as Naruto shifted into his normal self again.

"Now what Ansem?" Naruto asked.

"_Now we must plunge this world into the darkness, however you cannot do this by yourself as you are not strong enough." _The Seeker of Darkness said.

"Then tell me how to get stronger." The jinchuriki said.

"_First you'll need a tool of darkness." _Ansem said holding out his hand. Swirls of black energy began circling Naruto before covering him completely. When the darkness was gone, Naruto had a strange weapon in his hand.

The blade looked a a giant key instead of a handel was red and had a white pommel. Its guard was red, white edges, lined with black spikes and connect to the guard with a white half circle. The head of the blade was red, with white edges. The "teeth" of the key shaped weapon were white angel wings. (Vengeful Angel)

"**A Keyblade? Haven't seen one of those in a while." **The Kyuubi said.

"_This is Vengeful Angel and will be your main weapon for a while. It only works against beings with hearts and is useless against Heartless. Now it is time for you to learn." _Ansem said as he darkness spread out of the cage and surronded Naruto, this time transferring all of Ansem's memories to him. Naruto learned the Dark Fire, Dark Thunder, and Dark Blizzard spell along with how to summon a Corridor of Darkness.

"Dark Fire." Naruto cried out as a black fireball shot out of Vengeful Angel.

"_You can learn more magic later on after you have gotten more acustomed to the darkness." _Ansem said. "_You still have much to learn."_

"**Alright kid you can also use my Kitsune abilities seeing as the Seeker of Darkness gave you something. Now you can use unbreakable illusions and you have heightened sense along with a unmatched affinity for fire techniques."** The Kyuubi said.

"Thanks guys. I'll put your powers to good use and show everyone the true powers of darkness!" Naruto exclaimed as he left his mind.

"_He will become very powerful."_ Ansem stated. The Kyuubi couldn't help but agree.

When Naruto woke up he found himself still on the Hoakge Mountain. He looked down at his body to see he was still tall and his clothes had changed. Naruto now wore a black leather hooded cloak with a silver zipper.

"I shall show everyone the darkness, as while everything goes to the light it always return to the darkness." Naruto stated as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and went home.


	3. Author's Note

Hello readers, it's RR here with an unfortunate author's note. It's been well over a year since I've updated this story, mainly due to writer's block and the erratic businesses that is my life. However, thing's have finally calmed down for me and recently I took the time to read through all of my stories, as well as the reviews. And holy shit I was such a bad writer, well overall-ness. I am a much better author now, rest assured. I will be deleting a majority of the stories on my profile, not this one however. I will either be redoing it with a few differences or merely continuing from this current chapter. The choice is up to you, dear readers.

-RR


End file.
